Will You Stay?
by shield agent Lemons
Summary: this is my first fanfic hope you guys enjoy LEMONS to come soon SKYE/WARD FITZ/SIMMONS PHILINDA
1. Chapter 1

AN

hey there this is my first fanfic i know its short but if you want me to continue it i will just private message me if you want it continued i have another chapter ready which is longer and there is tons of LEMONS in it

Will you stay?

* * *

><p>As Skye watched the ramp to the "Bus" lower to the ground she recalled agent Coulson's words to her. Skye before you leave just know that you are a valuable person to be on the team and you're welcome to stay aboard. But now as Skye faced the prospect of joining the group she formerly despised she was at a cross road. She made a list in her head, Fitzsimons had gotten along with her and that agent Ward was not bad on the eyes, although the women agent, May, seemed less liking of her and more intimidating. Then as she was thinking May walked up behind her and asked where to, Ms. Skye. Skye in that second came to a conclusion, hang on I want to talk to Coulson first, as Skye rounded the stairs to Coulson's office, he walked out almost knocking Skye over. What is it Skye he asked? Skye replied I was thinking about your offer and decided I would take you up on it.<p>

2 months later

Skye and Ward were working out in the cargo bay since Ward had become Skye's SO. As Skye looked at her SO she felt so safe and secure she couldn't describe why just being in his presence she felt tingles and knew even though she was falling for him that it would never work, he was her supervisor and she was his rookie. Meanwhile as Ward looked down at his rookie he saw her staring into space at him and as Ward though how much he wanted to be with her but since they were on the same team and he was he SO


	2. Chapter 2

Will you stay?

Chapter 2

As Ward and Skye were finishing their training session Skye decided that it was finally time to ask Ward something that had been bothering her. So Ward if hypothetically I were to ask a crew member on a date would they be allowed to say yes or would _protocol_ not allow it? Ward replied well it would depend on who you ask why, but as Ward said this he started to think I hope that she wants to ask me this and not Fitz. Wards thoughts were interrupted as Skye replied with well if I asked you what would _you_ say, wee...well I mean, I mean well I am shocked first off, replied Ward I didn't know you felt that way about me and I would say yes if that's what you want me to say since I can approve of any relationships you have since I'm your SO but if this is what you want then I am ecstatic since I have had feelings for you since we met really. Skye laughed, no way Mr. Serious one man army has the ability to feel love and he has these feelings for me! Yes answered Ward and I have something I want to show you, as he said this he pulled Skye in tight and their lips locked in a passionate embrace. As they pulled back to breath Skye whispered in Wards ear, let's head to my bunk and workout more. ******** IN SKYES BUNK******** Ward pushed Skye up against her wall beside the door and held up against the wall by her thighs. Skye stopped Ward at first and said, first before we do this I just want to say that this is my first time and I probably won't be that good because I have never had sex before. At this Ward slacked his grip slightly and say if you want to wait we can always to that, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. No Skye said I want this a lot but I don't know how good I will be, but I definitely want to try. Ward shook his head in amusement, I promise the fact that you care for me is going to make this just as good as anything that I would have ever experienced. Then he proceeded to remove Skye's shirt and saw as her tube top came off her beautiful C cup breasts fell lower down and as Ward started to stare Skye pulled his lips up to hers and began a intense battle with her tongue in his mouth. Ward carried Skye to the bed and laid her down gently, he stood back and pulled off his shirt exposing his toned and muscled body. Skye stood on her knees and started to undo Wards belt and breathed out let's see what's down here. Skye gasped in surprise as Wards 8 inch erect cock. Ward huskily said you like what you see, seductively Skye looked up and responded to Wards question by licking the bottom of his shaft. Ward quivered in anticipation for more and Skye readily responded by taking his whole 8 inches deep in her throat and eagerly sucking. As Skye sucked on Wards cock Ward started to tense up and his breath started coming more raggedly, Ward could feel his orgasm coming on and encouraged Skye by stroking her hair with his fingers. As Ward rapidly approached climax Skye resumed her ministrations with renewed vigor, as Skye picked up the pace Ward finally reached his limit and exploded cum down Skye's throat. Skye swallowed multiple times before she had swallowed all of Wards cum, when Ward pulled back from her he fell onto the bed beside Skye and, breathlessly spoke I think I need a break before I repay you. Skye replied and I hope your rest with make it worth the wait? You have no idea replied Ward. With that Skye and Ward lay resting on her bed until it was time for another workout.

**WOAH LEMON ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER IDEA AND I AM GOING TO TYPE IT THIS WEEKEND BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2 OF **_**WILL YOU STAY.**_


End file.
